The present invention relates to a structure of a liquid crystal panel to be mounted in a liquid crystal display apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is known as an In-plane-switching liquid crystal display apparatus in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-186023, for example. In this liquid crystal display apparatus, on the inner side face (i.e., the face on the side of a liquid crystal layer) of one of two opposite substrates with a liquid crystal layer between them, there are formed post spacers for retaining a cell gap from the other substrate.